Enlevez votre uniforme, Mademoiselle Swan
by EvilBlackSwan
Summary: Que me vaut l'honneur, Madame le maire ? A moins que vous ne veniez seulement vérifier que vos employés obéissent et ne mettent les uniformes que vous leur avaient soigneusement prévus ? -Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, Mademoiselle Swan... OS / SQ of course / Rating M vous êtes prévenus


**_Bonjour, bonjour, je suis une petite nouvelle dans le domaine du Swan-Queen, que je ne lis et ne connais que depuis novembre environ. Je me suis passionnée pour ce couple que j'adore particulièrement et j'ai pu rapidement constater que je n'étais pas la seule, heureusement !  
J'ai donc écumé le site pour y lire des fictions toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres et j'ai tout naturellement eu envie de mettre un peu la main à la pâte comme on dit. J'ai quelques idées d'histoires en cours mais je préfère déjà avoir une idée de vos impressions avec cet OS.  
_** ** _  
N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, j'accepte la critique. Après tout, je ne suis pas une professionnelle et ce sera bien la première fois que je poste un de mes écrits._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et je précise tout de même qu'aucun des personnages OUAT ne m'appartiens_**

 **\- ENLEVEZ VOTRE UNIFORME, MADEMOISELLE SWAN -**

Emma venait d'atteindre le bâtiment abritant le poste du shérif où Graham l'attendait patiemment. Elle gara son véhicule à la couleur criarde sur le parking avant de rejoindre son chef directement dans son bureau. Le brun l'accueillit d'un sourire avant de lui tendre une tenue de travail verte et noire, un air contrit sur le visage.

-Sérieusement ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai besoin de ce genre d'uniforme pour imposer le respect aux citoyens?

Emma observa la chemise d'un sourire ironique.

-Ah parce que tu penses que la veste rouge fait plus d'effet ? Ricana-t-il.

-Il est très bien ce blouson, et j'arrive bien à te faire faire ce que je veux, non ? Chambra Emma.

Graham baissa les yeux, amusé. Evidemment, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne…

-Dans tous les cas, l'ordre ne vient pas de moi, expliqua ce dernier. C'est le maire qui a décidé de nous donner des tenues dites, je cite : "officielles et plus appropriées".

Emma retint un rire. Madame le maire devait drôlement s'ennuyer pour être allé rechercher ces tenues au fin fond de ses placards. Et un certain humour.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis abonné au même traitement.

Graham partit dans son bureau pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard apportant avec lui le même veston vert aux épaulettes noires que la blonde, ainsi que la cravate qui allait avec.

-Les deux vêtements étaient déjà sur mon bureau, ce matin, lorsque je suis arrivé...

-Graham, il est hors de question que je porte ça pour aller arpenter les rues. Imagine la réaction de Leroy s'il nous voit habillez de la sorte !

Le shérif prit alors un air tellement dépité, si ce n'est scandalisé, que la jeune femme ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas se moquer de son ami mais sa tête à ce moment précis valait largement son pesant d'or. Soudain le téléphone se mit à sonner et Graham s'empressa d'aller répondre au combiné, évitant ainsi une quelconque confrontation avec la blonde. Cette dernière s'en était bien rendu compte mais décida de laisser couler pour le moment. Quelle idée saugrenue avait bien pu piquer le maire pour les obliger à porter de telles extravagances? De nouveau concentrer sur la conversation téléphonique de son chef, Emma essayait de comprendre de quoi il retournait. De ce qu'elle comprenait, Pongo avait encore fait des siennes et Archie appelait pour qu'on vienne aider à le retrouver rapidement. Graham soupira pour la forme, et prit quelques minutes pour mettre la chemise officielle du shérif requise par Régina.

-Tu ne pourras pas te défiler toute la journée, Graham. On terminera cette discussion au sujet des uniformes ! Ce n'est que partie remise.

Le brun marmonna dans sa barde, visiblement peu ravi, puis sortit sans un mot de plus en direction de sa voiture de patrouille, laissant ainsi les reines à son adjointe nouvellement formée.

Une fois son ami parti, Emma se changea à son tour à contre cœur, ne voulant tout de même pas récolter les foudres de la mairesse plus que nécessaire. La belle blonde terminait péniblement son nœud de cravate lorsque des bruits de talons martelant le sol se firent entendre le long du couloir. Emma les auraient reconnus entre mille. Elle sourit pour elle-même en s'imaginant quelle robe cintré élégante ou quel tailleur chic la sulfureuse brune avait pu mettre aujourd'hui dans le but de plaire au shérif. Elle grimaça sur cette pensée mais sa bonne humeur revint en se disant que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle pourrait tout de même profiter de la vue. Qui, dans cette ville, pouvait être assez fou pour se targuer de ne pas être un tant soit peu attirer par les charmes plantureux de l'Evil Queen ?

Cette dernière passait justement les portes du poste, les faisant savamment claquer derrière elle. De sa démarche féline calculée, elle se dirigea droit vers le bureau de l'adjointe. Les bras occupés à attacher sa longue chevelure blonde en queue de cheval, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en déshabillant la mairesse d'un regard discret. _Jackpot ! C'est robe noire moulante et décolleté plongeant aujourd'hui._

-Que me vaut l'honneur, Madame le maire ? A moins que vous ne veniez seulement vérifier que vos employés obéissent et ne mettent les uniformes que vous leur avaient soigneusement prévus ?

Régina sourit narquoisement en observant la blonde, la scrutant allégrement.

-Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, Mademoiselle Swan.

-Vous espériez bien que je mette cette chose, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune s'approcha, roulant sensuellement des hanches, prédatrice et releva son sourcil, plutôt révélateur. Emma douta immédiatement de ses intentions.

-Pas le moins du monde. En réalité, Mademoiselle Swan, j'espérais plutôt que vous l'enleviez. Et ce, très, très lentement.

Emma sentit un frisson descendre ardemment le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque le regard chaud empli de désir de la belle brune se posa sur elle.

-Hum. Ici ? Fut la seule réponse cohérente que son subconscient put trouver sur le coup.

-Les portes sont bien-entendus verrouillées.

La blonde crut rêver mais la douce chaleur qui s'insinua entre ses cuisses la fit brusquement revenir à la réalité. Régina débarquait dans une tenue plus qu'aguicheuse et lui faisait clairement des avances ! A elle, Emma, et non Graham ! Mais loin de s'en plaindre, elle était plus que prête à y répondre. Un sourire carnassier arbora alors les lèvres écarlates et pulpeuses du maire. Elle s'installa directement sur le siège confortable du bureau le plus proche, sans dévier une seule seconde son attention de la blonde, et croisa les jambes.

-Et surtout, susurra Régina, le regard brulant. Gardez la cravate…

Emma déglutit difficilement. La chaleur qui l'envahit soudainement lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Puis, elle reprit contenance et sans lâcher la belle brune des yeux, commença délicatement à déboutonner sa chemise qui petite à petit dévoilait un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir. Elle fit sciemment attention, lors de son lent effeuillage, à ce que la cravate noire reste bien en place, suivant les directives de la belle brune. Le vêtement kaki fut rapidement retirer, malgré la lenteur de ses gestes, et une fois au sol, Emma le rejeta plus loin d'un simple coup de pied. Elle se pencha ensuite en avant pour retirer tout aussi lentement ses bottes. Régina eut ainsi une vue absolument délicieuse sur sa poitrine charnue. Ce qui lui plut beaucoup.

Emma se releva doucement, reluquant les lèvres tentatrices qu'elle rêvait secrètement de faire sienne depuis des semaines. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au bouton de son jeans et en ouvrit la fermeture éclair avant de le laisser glisser sur ses longues jambes fuselés.

En sous-vêtements devant la femme qui hantait ses fantasmes érotiques, Emma finit par se demander si elle devait retirer le peu de tissus qui lui restait ou les garder pour faire durer le plaisir encore un peu plus longtemps. Régina choisit justement ce moment d'inattention de sa part pour décroiser les jambes et Emma en profita pour se faufiler entre elles. N'en pouvant plus, la jeune femme se jeta sur cette bouche pulpeuse qui appelait la sienne depuis le début des hostilités. Avec une douceur infinie, Emma fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du maire, quémandant plus. Régina agrippa alors violemment la cravate de l'adjointe et approfondit le baiser, laissant s'échapper un léger gémissement lorsque leurs langues commencèrent un sulfureux ballet. Ses mains glissèrent et se perdirent sur le corps svelte à découvert, s'attardant un moment sur le ventre plat d'où saillait de magnifiques abdominaux avant de remonter pétrir tendrement sa poitrine ferme à travers son vêtement. Tout en voyageant sur la peau sensible à portée de lèvres, Régina en profitait pour en marquer de manière plus ou moins discrète chaque parcelle. Elle termina ainsi la course folle de ses caresses en massant ardemment et sans douceur les fesses musclées de la blonde. Sous la surprise, Emma se recula mais au lieu de reprendre les lèvres de la brune, elle mordit légèrement son cou. Puis sa bouche trouva la naissance de sa poitrine et suivit lentement le tissu de la robe avant de plonger entre ses seins divinement galbés. De ses mains, Emma remonta délicatement la robe sur les hanches du maire et continua sa lente descente jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle fut agréablement surprise et très excitée de découvrir que cette dernière n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre de sous-vêtements. Elle regarda la brune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et, gourmande, entreprit de dévorer le sexe plus qu'humide sous ses yeux.

-Oh Emma !

Régina soupira de bien-être, attrapant une pleine poignée de cheveux blonds sous la décharge électrique que cela lui procura. Emma pouvait sentir la brune pulser sous ses attentions et après de rapide va et viens sur son point sensible, Régina se crispa sous l'extase. La blonde n'avait jamais entendu de son plus harmonieux que Madame le maire lors de l'orgasme.

-Vous a-t-on déjà dit à quel point vous êtes divine, Madame le Maire ?

Emma se releva lentement, titubant légèrement. Elle se gorgea de la vue qui s'étalait ainsi devant ses yeux appréciateurs : les cheveux imperceptiblement décoiffés, les lèvres vermeilles gonflées, le regard brillant toujours perdu dans les frasques de l'orgasme, les jambes encore tremblantes et la robe complètement débraillée, Régina était tout bonnement éblouissante de luxure.

-C'est toujours plaisant à entendre, Mademoiselle Swan. Mais la flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part. Par contre…

La mairesse se releva d'un coup, faisant maladroitement reculer la blonde, surprise par le mouvement brusque.

-Je vous demanderez de bien vouloir vous assoir sur ce bureau immédiatement. Une réponse négative n'étant pas envisageable, ceci est donc un ordre, Mademoiselle Swan.

 _Comme si j'avais envie de me dérober !_ pensa prestement la blonde. Puis elle s'exécuta. Régina se posta directement entre les cuisses ouvertes ainsi offerte et la fit s'allonger. Sans aucun scrupule pour les dossiers empilés et autres fournitures en tout genre présents sur la surface plane, Emma envoya le tout valdingué sur le sol sous le regard amusé de la brune. Cette dernière, toujours debout, profita de leur nouvelle position pour embrasser chaque partie du corps exposé à sa portée, mais toujours en évitant le point le plus sensible, avant de se reculer. Emma grogna de mécontentement.

-Impatiente, Mademoiselle Swan ?

-Vous me faites languir, Madame le Maire, lâcha Emma entre ses dents, agacée.

Régina se mit à rire en constatant l'irritation flagrante de son amante.

-J'aime me faire désirer, nuance.

Elle défit délicatement la fermeture de sa robe, la laissant choir à ses pieds, avant de brutalement se coller, nue, contre la blonde, tendue et brûlante de désir.

Emma put ainsi avoir tout le loisir de laisser ses mains vagabondés sur ce corps sublime qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir dans son plus simple appareil jusqu'à maintenant. Au même titre que la mairesse un peu plus tôt, elle prit violemment possession de ses fesses admirablement galbés, provoquant un râle appréciateur. Régina retira précipitamment les derniers bouts de tissus présents sur ce corps si ardemment désiré, arrachant pratiquement le boxer rouge de son amante dans son empressement. Elle prit cependant tout son temps pour retirer la cravate nouée autour du cou de la blonde. Une fois en main, elle eut un sourire diabolique et s'empressa d'attacher les poignets au-dessus de la tête de son amante.

-J'ai hâte que vous me suppliez, Emma.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Régina prit possession des lèvres légèrement enflées de sa prisonnière, tandis que subrepticement ses doigts se frayaient un chemin vers son intimité détrempée, et que de son autre main, elle empêchait tous mouvements de ses bras. _Foutue maniaque du contrôle._

-Oh merde !

Emma n'eut plus aucune idées ou pensées cohérentes dès lors que Régina fut en elle. Mais ses mouvements étaient lents, bien trop lents au goût de la blonde, qui savait exactement que sa patronne attendait d'elle.

-Je ne… Supplierai… Pas…

-Très bien.

Et, cruelle, elle retira vivement ses doigts de l'entre moite. Au comble d'un désir devenu presque douloureux et inassouvi engendré par la brune, Emma faillit pleurer de frustration lorsqu'elle la sentit s'éloigner.

-Eh ! Non, attends ! S'exclama la blonde, offusquée.

-Dis-le.

La voix rauque de Régina la fit frémir. Elle savait d'avance que la partie était perdue pour elle. Qu'elle allait fatalement obéir à la moindre de ses exigences… Emma ne pouvait lutter contre ce pouvoir d'attraction que dégageait son amante. Régina la sentant flancher, caressa voluptueusement son mont de Vénus, la faisant trembler.

-Putain… Prends-moi, Régina ! Gémit finalement la blonde, accablée de désir.

Et elle le fit. Avec rudesse. Avec Tendresse. Dans des mouvements tantôt synchronisés, tantôt saccadés. Emma atteignit enfin la délivrance tant désirée en quelques secondes. Affalées l'une sur l'autre, une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvrant, Emma referma ses bras fraîchement délivrés sur la mairesse, essoufflée et comblée. Elles se laissèrent quelques minutes de flottement entre baisers et douces caresses avant de se relever et de se rhabiller en silence, non sans lancer quelques œillades discrètes à leur amante.

-Vous auriez dû avoir l'idée des uniformes plus tôt…

-C'est, en effet, l'un de mes plus grands regrets.

-Et quels sont les autres, Madame le Maire ?

-Pour le découvrir, Mademoiselle Swan, il faudra me rejoindre à mon domicile ce soir…

Et la brune quitta calmement le bureau du chérif sur cette dernière promesse déguisée qui, elle l'espérait, ferait mouche et obligerait l'adjointe à sonner à sa porte le soir même. Et ce, sans oublier la cravate.

 **\- The End -**


End file.
